User blog:AdventureWriter28/The Ticket: Chrono Stone Ideas
Episode 5 is to be shown on May 23, which means there's a one week skip. Let's tackle the possibilities. But before that, here's the thing, WHEN does a one week skip on an episode happen? There are three possible reasons for the one week skip: *It could mean that it's a two part episode (In other words two episodes will air on that same day) This happened with Episode 051 and Episode 052 of the original series. (There's a higher possibility of this happening) *It could mean that the trailer for Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone game will finally be shown on the official site. (There's a lower possibility of this happening) *The last time that a one week skip happened was during after the airing of Episode 031 (GO), but the reason why it happened was because the one week skip of the episode, the movie appeared instead. (Though there's a REALLY BIG LOW possibility of this happening since a movie isn't even announced XD) Then that could only mean one thing... *A two part episode will air on May 23. Here are the possibilities that could happen during that episode and some questions: The Ticket *'Question 1: The main thing that's intriguing in this preview, is the TICKET. What is the ticket for?' **It says Japan Vs. USA **Since it's only one ticket, we can be sure that the match in that ticket is ALREADY finished. **I'm highly sure that's a Pro League symbol of Japan and USA. First of all, the timeline is fixed, so I highly doubt that the timeline of the FFI is altered. **The ticket MAY be used as an "Artifact" so they can timetravel back in time in that event and fix whatever is altered. The "Old Man" *'Question 2: Another thing, who is the old man?' **Many say he's from the future, I agree. **You don't see an oldman having a device on his eyes every day O_O **Probably an engineer or a scientist. **Worser... he's the current coach of Japan or USA O_O *Is he a good guy or bad guy? **DOES A BAD GUY SHOW A PEACE SIGN? O_O OF COURSE NOT! HE'S A GOOD GUY!!! O_O And besides, I doubt an old man like him would suddenly laugh like an evil character. O_O And besides, the last old antagonist guy was Garshield (yes, I consider him old XD), and he's a terrible antagonist >_> He was freaking out when he got arrested. *'Question 3: Who is he related to?' **I doubt he's a the father or grandfather of Fei >_> But hey, anything can happen. XD **LOL XD I read a comment back then saying he's an older version of Gouenji XD (But this is highly unlikely) Still, if Gouenji became old and had hair like that, I'm gonna freak out P_P (Oh God, I don't want to see Gouenji in a mustache) **:P I doubt he's a relative of anyone at all >_> Soccer is banned *'Question 4: By the end of Episode 4, Zaizen again... (has gotten crazy) and practically banned soccer >_> Why did he ban soccer?' **Zaizen, I really want to slap you... or tazer you.... Arrghh... Seriously? First an alien ship appeared and he ALMOST gave Japan's freedom to people who weren't 'aliens' >_> (What happened to the military forces of the prime minister during that time? >_>) And that was TEN YEARS BEFORE. And now, I'm probably guessing he was threatened again by El Dorado >_> And ten years has passed and you suddenly debut again but you BAN SOCCER?!!!! **But, there's a low possibility of him being threatened by El Dorado. I'm guessing something messed up during that match of Japan Vs. USa. *'MAIN Question 5: WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MATCH OF JAPAN VS. USA?' Other stuff *Bah.... we're gonna see the debut of Beta... I really need to see amazing matches like the FFI these days... The first team, Protocol Omega was horrible >_> The only thing interesting in the match was Tsurugi Yuuichi, Fei Rune and Matsukaze Tenma.... I didn't find the Protocol Omega team powerful >_> *LEVEL 5!!!! GIVE US INTERESTING OPPONENTS FOR RAIMON!!!!!! >_> Yuuichi, Fei and Tenma were EPIC, but Protocol Omega wasn't >_> *Let's hope Protocol Omega 2.0 will be interesting, or I'm gonna skip watching it now since there's no more Yuuichi. >_> (But if Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru or Sangoku releases a keshin, IM GONNA WATCH O_O) *PLEASE!!! SHOW US THE PRO LEAGUE MATCH ON THAT TICKET!!!!! *LEVEL 5!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ICHINO, AOYAMA AND KURAMA?!!!!!!!! **After making Ichino and Aoyama watch Raimon's match all time and after making them decide to join Raimon, THEY DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH SCREEN TIME!!!!! GIVE THEM MORE SCREENTIME!!! AND GIVE THEM AMAZING HISSATSU TECHNIQUES!!! NOT SOME REPEATED HISSATSU TECHNIQUE!!!! >_> Don't tell me you're going to waste Ichino's good hairstyle and Aoyama's cuteness!!!! **Don't tell me that Sidewinder will be Kurama's forever technique >_> Seriously? THAT SHOOT CAN'T MAKE ITSELF IT'S OWN GOAL! GIVE HIM A MORE POWERFUL SHOOT!!!!! *WHAT HAPPENED TO TSUNAMI?!!!!! **MANY PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR HIS APPPEARANCE IN THE ANIME!!!! AND HE DID NOT APPEAR!!!! TSUNAMI!!!!! *WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HANDA?!!!! **DON'T TELL ME THAT HANDA'S APPEARANCE IS ONLY ON ONE EPISODE!!! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CLOSE UP! **CAN'T THEY MAKE RAIMON HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST THE INAZUMA KFC?!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! >_> *Please show some of the movie hissatsu techniques in the anime >_> Like Deep Mist and Burai Hand. >_> *MAKE THE MATCH FOR EPISODE 5 (and possibly Episode 6) MAKE IT EPIC!!!!! >_> I WANNA FEEL THE EPIC MATCHES AGAIN LIKE THE FFI MATCHES >_> *LEVEL 5!!! WHEN WILL YOU SHOW FEI'S PAST?!!!! *PLEASE SHOW THE GAME TRAILER OF CHRONO STONE!!!!!!! ^_^ *When will they show HOW ENDOU GOT MARRIED TO NATSUMI?!!!! **I WANNA SEE ENDOU PROPOSE >_> (I hope they show how they got married >_>) That's all I have practically to rant/demand about in the other's stuff XD POLL!!! Poll 1 Do you want to see the Pro League match in the ticket saying Japan Vs. USA? Or do you want to see the match of Raimon against Protocol Omega 2.0? *I wanna see the Pro League match of Japan versus USA! *I wanna see the match of Raimon against Protocol Omega! *BOOOOOTH!!!! SINCE IT'S A TWO PART EPISODE, I WANT TO SEE BOTH! *Don't know what to choose >_< Poll 2 If there would be another fusion between people in the next episode, what would you like to see? *NOT A SINGLE OF FUSION OF PEOPLE ANYMORE >_> Please stick with Humans and fake Animal aura's, not Humans and fake Human aura's >_> *KIRINO WITH A FAKE KARIYA!!! (We're gonna see an inner struggle between this two aura's xD) *KARIYA AND A FAKE HIKARU!!! (Oh no.... I see trouble) *Tenma... and... A YOUNG ENDOU?!!!!! (We're gonna hear "Let's play soccer" alot XD) *Whaa....... Shindou... and Tsurugi?!!!! (We're gonna see a darker side of Shindou XD) *Ichino and a fake Aoyama (The two bestfriends) *Amagi... and and a fake Kurumada?!!! (Get ready for a big train coming... LITERALLY A BIG TRAIN) *Kurama and a fake Hikaru? (We are gonna see a nicer Kurama XD) *Hikaru and a fake Nishiki? (???) *Nishiki and... and... and... a ....fake... Midori? (???) *Shindou... and a fake Akane?!!! (We're gonna see an obssessed person that's obssesed with himself O_O) *Hamano and a fake a Hayami?! (Oh no... we are gonna see a negative Hamano O_O) *Sangoku and...... a fake Shinsuke? (Double GK?) *Fei with a fake Shinsuke? (A HYPER BUNNY XD) *Tenma and a fake Taiyou? (A HOT wind?) *Tenma and a fake Yukimura? (A cold wind?) *Tenma and a fake Shuu? (2X nicer?) *Tsurugi and a fake Hakuryuu? (Double SEED?) *Shindou and a fake Kishibe? (Too smart on tactics?) *Shindou and a fake Tenma? (Musical wind?) *Amagi....and KARIYA?! (a MASSIVE mayhem) *Fei and a fake Tenma? (A flying bunny XD) And... *That's all, I want to see what everyone's answers on the questions and what they think may happen in Episode 5 (and possibly Episode 6) *Also, vote on the polls XD And you're free to comment about the polls XD (If only fusing people's aura can change a person's aura XD I WOULD BE HAPPY!!! XD Wait... does it?) Category:Blog posts